darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jana
"Wherever there is a smidgen of hope, a spark of potential and a willingness to stand up against injustice, then the force... and the Jedi, live." -Jana Dawnrunner- Jana Dawnrunner Jana is a Jedi Master of only 14 years of age. Trained under the now deceased Master Mina Vairde. Despite her youth, much growth has been seen in the young teen over nearly a year. The passing of her Master along with her raising to Knighthood has heavily tempered the once fire-brand girl, cooled further with experience and the conflict of war. Still prone to smile a calm Jedi-like serenity and tranquility cloak the girl many times. There are many associates for the young Master both within and without the Order. Within the Order, amongst some of the other Masters, including Yoda himself, an acknowledgment of the wisdom of the young girl has led to speculations that she may be a trans generational, or an old spirit brought back into a young form during the dark times of the Galaxy. Family History Father The only information known about Jana's father was that he was a Spice Addict who traveled frequently and visited Nar Shaddaa about 51 BBY. During a spice frenzy, it was Jana's father who would sell her mother into Slavery to the Hutts to pay a debt. Unbeknown to Jana, her Father continued to travel the galaxy and meet other women... Mother Joylene Dawnrunner was a dancer for Bulba the Hutt and his entourage on Nar Shaddaa. Her only child is Jana who took the same surname. Joylene continued to work as a dancer throughout her entire life however at the same time she became pregnant with Jana she also took gravely ill. Throughout the rest of her life she would battle the illness before succumbing to it and passing away 37 BBY. This genetic disease is speculated to most likely pass to Jana herself. Sister Discovered during Jana's battle with the disease that killed her mother, an associate from many encounters, Madison Trix, was found to carry more than a friendship with Jana. A half-sister from her father, Madison has been the foundation for Jana's challenges that come from being young and alone in a Galaxy that has placed great weight on her shoulders. Jana, Age 10-11 IC History Recent Events Escape from Nar Shaddaa Upon the death of her mother, Jana attempted to gain access to the last amounts of money she was owed by approaching the Hutts. Little did the child know that it was a case of wrong place wrong time. Able to con her way out of a situation and forced servitude, the next day she ran into the same problems upon the spaceport. It was there that Agrippa Junik would stand up for the child against Bulba the Hutt and ferry her away from the planet. Jedi Training Taken by Mina Vairde as a padawan apprentice, Jana was lured to the Jedi Order with the nudging of Aure Kaia whom was as close to Jana as a sister. The two often exchanging such words publicly. The early onset of Jana's training under Mina Vairde revolved around the physical nature. Weeks turned to months in the deserts of Tattooine while Mina watched her young apprentice undergo physical struggles which often ground the young girl to her knees. The training was not without mercy, but rather pushed every limit of Jana to break her down and rebuild her in new levels. Although never spoken, both Master and Student knew that the training was necessary for the sole tasks in which Jana was being trained. It was not just the body of Jana that was molded and sculpted, but Vairde took extensive time to develop the young girl's mind. Smart and quick to grasp concepts to begin with, Jana took to the educational facets of Mina's training. Time ceased to exist for the pair as they became focused upon their work. Then, emerging from the desert months after entering, Jana was prepared for the Galaxy struggles. A summon to Master Vairde led her to take her student along on a mission to the dead world of Kraikynn. There, along with Jedi Knight Requiss, Explorer Karin Madine and Guard Officer Brae Terienn, they discovered a world long dead at the hands of a Sith Lord. The Darkness of the world and the destruction of millions of lives battered at the soul of young Jana but she held fast against what was before them. The darkness beaten back by Master Yoda. The first time the young Jedi met the aged Master to which she commented, "Who does this guy think he is?" A meeting occurred between Master Vairde and Yoda, upon which it was decided to press Jana's training further. Her assignment was given to infiltrate the Sith. A series of events took place, carrying the Padawan to the darkest reaches of her soul and into her past to confront who she was, who she could be, and who she must be. In the end, her withdrawl from the assignment came with the revelation of several Dark Side associates and their eventual confrontation and destruction. Knighthood Seperate assignments had led Master and Padawan along different paths. Master Vairde, in pursuit of The Trio had departed from Jana, the last words exchanged between the two less than ideal. Jana, filled with turmoil and emotion was sent to calm her emotions. Upon an uncharted swamp world, Jana at last confronted herself and began construction upon her lightsaber. Visions flooded her from her Master and the completion of Jana's training coincided with the destruction of her Master. Alone with none to comfort her, a ship descended and Master Yoda arrived to speak with the young girl. It was there upon a rotted tree stump, that Jana's destiny was laid out and through such she emerged a Jedi Knight. Jedi Master To be added. Jedi Representative to Unified Command To be added. Clone Wars Cruise Ship The opening salvos of the Clone Wars began upon a Cruise Ship in space. Jana, aboard this vessel was still reeling from her recent incursion to the Dark Side. During this engagement, she found herself defending a group of individuals on the ship, consisting of Madison Trix and Anakin Skywalker. There, Jana suffered severe injuries which were treated by Dr. Xibril and found her spirit being drawn more fully to the Light. Bespin An attack to dislodge aggressive forces from Bespin was undertaken by the Republic Guard. Offered an opportunity to provide support, Jana along with Aure Kaia were dispatched. The pair would serve well but both would be injured when facing a clone unit identified as Amalfiel Renatalis. The timely arrival of Mina Vairde saved both young Jedi from certain death. Vanix II To be added. Merr Sonn To be added. Unified Command Assignment To be added. Unfinished Business Personality Youth Jana was a spitfire, very feisty in her early voyages into the galaxy. Quick tempered and quicker still to draw a blaster to protect herself. Very wordy, bossy, and liking to prove that she is right in nearly all things. Padawan The temperament of Jana tempered significantly under the tutelage of Mina Vairde. The once shoot first, ask questions later attitude of Jana both in action and words has calmed quite a large amount to be more introspective and reflective of situations. Now the girl is known to listen first before making snap judgments. Despite this however, she was still a very fiery individual and can be pressed into rash action. Knight As a Knight, the temperament of Jana has cooled even further to be reflective. Still Young and learning things about the Galaxy what the girl lacks in Knowledge she is showing to make up in wisdom and calm. While not all of her methods are understood by outsiders she carries an attitude that still is able to be ruffled but with each passing experience, Jana becomes more capable. Voice of the Force Declared this title by Master Yoda the night that Jana completed the construction of her Lightsaber, it was appointed that the youngest Knight would begin to move to assume the position of her deceased Master, Mina Vairde. The first task given to the Knight was to return to the Jedi and direct a restructuring. During this however, Padawans rebelled against the newly raised Knight and other Knights as well sided with Padawans against her. This schism has left remaining sentiments amongst some in the Order, including Jana. The appointment to this calling by Master Yoda is suspected to be due to the belief that Jana may be trans generational, or rather that her body and mind are not of the same age. The insights of the young Knight compare to that of Masters with generations of experience, unfortunately the trials of War along with the necessity of addressing a mysterious ailment, have left the exploration of that possibility incomplete. What is known, is that the young Knight has the trust of the Jedi Masters and the Council even if peers may not. This situation is certainly to present itself as conflict again. Potential and Strength The potential of Jana is not fully known, nor are her strengths. The young teen has shown the wisdom and capability to be appointed to the Jedi Council as a Master and assigned to be the representative of the Jedi to the Republic. A veteran of many battles, the physical prowess of Dawnrunner leaves little to be questioned. However, her political skills are untested and this makes for certain questions. Her attainment of mastery at such a young age leaves many within the Council to question just what she will be capable of as she grows further. Category:Archived Characters Category:Jedi Order